


Snap Pivot

by MCalhen



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foreplay, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCalhen/pseuds/MCalhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvin has a suggestion for Snap Pivot, and Jude wouldn't be using it in battle...or a bedroom, for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap Pivot

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mark this as underage because everything I write has Jude much older. I imagine Jude to be around nineteen or twenty for this, because of the size differences in my head. (Jude had filled out a little more, though he's still slighter than Alvin.)

Jude took in his wild surroundings. Was it exhibitionism if someone stumbled across him and Alvin all the way out here? They had found a desolate, carved out hollow along the Culmar Trail. It would serve them better than the bedroom. Anywhere else just might, after Jude had tried his snap pivot technique with Alvin and smacked right into the corner of their footboard a few days ago. 

Here, Jude would have space, and if he happened to fall, he would land in overgrown weeds. But he knew he wouldn’t lose his balance. There were walls of dirt and roots around them, and all of them were at a safe radius away, if Alvin centered himself. 

Jude flushed at Alvin. They had stripped down to underclothes, Alvin sporting a pair of boxer briefs that clung to his muscled thighs and other endowments. Alvin often spent the mornings wandering their apartment in nothing else. 

“See anything you like?” asked Alvin, running his fingers through his hair. 

“I’ve seen it before.” And like it every time.

“Same to you, but that doesn’t mean I’m not enjoying the view.”

Jude would not have thought he was much to look at. His shoulders were not as broad as Alvin’s, his torso narrower. Maybe he did not see what Alvin appreciated. Though he had to admit, he liked his figure, even if he never understood why Alvin was always complimenting his ass. 

Alvin stepped closer and pulled Jude into an embrace, fingers playing with the waistband of Jude’s briefs; it tickled, and Jude wriggled closer into Alvin’s arms. 

“Should we really be doing this?” asked Jude. 

Alvin nodded. He looked determined and eager, but he was trying to hide it under a stoic façade. “No one’s going to stumble across us in this part of the trail. They’d have to be looking for us. Anyone who matters would find it easier to call us on the GHS.”

“True…”

Alvin rested his chin on Jude’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Jude’s middle and pulling him in closer. “Doesn’t the risk of getting caught make it more exciting?”

“Yeah…”

“See? There’s no problem.”

Jude just imagined what sort of legal trouble they might face. Being friends of the King of Reize Maxia did not exempt either of them from facing arrest if they broke the law. If anything, Gaius would frown and pretend not to know them. He’d never bail them out—not for something like this. 

“You don’t worry enough, Alvin.” But despite his want for caution, Jude slipped out of Alvin’s arms and took a couple of steps back, gauging the distance. He needed enough room to maneuver, but too much, and neither of them could effectively reach each other. “Are you ready?”

Alvin shrugged. “I’ve been ready.”

“Same.” Why deny it? Jude had been looking forward to this as much as Alvin. 

As Alvin’s partner, he needed to know points of pleasure, and as a former medical student, he was conscious of areas where he would strike foul. It was important for him to know those spots, regardless of what kind of student he had ever been—he did not want to do damage to Alvin’s kidneys or tailbone.

With careful footing, Jude anticipated the first coming blow. Alvin smirked before attempting a punch. His fist would never have done damage, but as a reflex, Jude hopped back and slid into place behind him. Alvin stiffened just as Jude landed the first slap to Alvin’s ass.

Alvin spun around, hand reaching for Jude’s arm. Jude dove back, slipping away yet again. After a few attempts, Jude almost let Alvin catch him. It was never any fun if only one of them played the dominant partner. But even when Jude tried to slow his reactions, any attempt at a hit made him snap pivot around Alvin without much thought. 

“Damn, you’re fast,” said Alvin, bucking as Jude landed a hard smack to his backside. 

“Sorry,” said Jude.

Alvin laughed. “Keep ‘em coming. I’ll get you.” He growled and lunged forward, catching Jude before he could snap back. “Seems it’s your turn, now.” 

Jude’s feet left the ground and his stomach came in contact with Alvin’s shoulder. He yelped playfully as Alvin slipped away his briefs and gave Jude a few well-aimed spanks. He arched his back.

“Al-vin!”

Alvin paused, and even without seeing his face, Jude could sense his grin. “What?”

“We can’t switch back and forth when you’ve got me captured.”

Alvin patted Jude’s ass. “Don’t you like this?”

“Come on, Alvin, let me down. You’ve had your fun.” Jude smiled despite himself.

Alvin released Jude and set him on his feet. Jude’s briefs pooled at his ankles, and he kicked them aside. There would be no need for them soon. He stepped back, parting his legs a bit and holding up his fists. 

Alvin put his fingers on the waistband of his boxer briefs. “Should I get naked, too?”

“Seems only fair.” 

Alvin looked pleased by this response and stripped them off. Jude watched, knowing Alvin could take him unaware if he let it distract him. 

“I bet you never knew what you’d later be using snap pivot for,” said Alvin. “I’m guessing Sonia never meant for you to use your martial arts this way.”

Jude blushed. Damn Alvin for knowing how to get to him. But he steeled himself and held his position. “Get ready,” he warned.

Alvin chuckled and ran at him. Jude, for all his preparation, was too stunned. In the bedroom, he had never had the chance to appreciate what Alvin might look like while running toward him naked. The sight appealed to him and made his heart pump faster.

Alvin caught him, but it didn’t end there. The impact sent Jude backward with Alvin on top of him. They wrestled on the ground, Alvin’s left hand wrapped around Jude’s right and Jude’s left wrapped around Alvin’s right. There was a little bit of kicking, but nothing too aggressive so they could avoid injuring each other. Alvin had a bit more weight on his side and was able to pin Jude to the ground, delivering a full kiss to his lips. Jude lost any voice to argue and all the fight within him melted away. He relaxed against the grass, loosening his fingers on Alvin’s wrist and pulling his own out of Alvin’s grip so he could cup his lover’s head. He teased Alvin’s hair a bit, too, hoping that would arouse him even further.

“Jude…”

“Hmm?”

Alvin rubbed a palm along Jude’s thigh, heated caresses that stimulated Jude almost as much as the impact of his palm had. They stole quick, hard kisses at each other as Jude burrowed closer. 

“Alvin? It’s all in my lab coat.”

Alvin grinned down at Jude. “So you did bring everything.”

Jude bent his knee and thrust his leg upward, pushing Alvin off him. Alvin rolled away smoothly in the direction of the rock where they had set their clothing. Jude watched him fish around the messy contents of his lab coat for the condom and lubricant. Alvin was conscious to pocket the emptied packet so as to not litter, and Jude chuckled. 

“Get over here,” said Alvin, beckoning him forth with one finger. 

Jude hopped to his feet with ease and obeyed. What did Alvin have in store for them this time? Jude had never been bent over a rock for sex and was hopeful that Alvin would be more willing to take the lead this time by forcing him across one. There were plenty of boulders at their disposal.

Alvin graced him with one last kiss as he inserted lubricated fingers into Jude. The sensation made Jude gasp and thrust further into Alvin’s arms. But Alvin stroked him gently, smearing balm thick so it would not hurt when he entered. For all their violent foreplay, when it came to lovemaking, Alvin was careful.

Once, when Alvin had been drunk, he had admitted that he had been the same with Presa. “I used to whisper her name, over and over, and we would rock slowly together in each other’s arms.”

The few times Jude had ever joined with Milla, he had never said her name. They had only looked into each other’s eyes and known who they were calling out from the depths of their hearts.

It was the same for Jude and Alvin, too. He had different reasons for loving Alvin, but that did not mean his feelings were more or less strong than they were for Milla.

Alvin hooked his hands around Jude’s thighs and hoisted him onto the rock. Their lips met for a few seconds, Alvin’s kiss needier than Jude’s share. Jude eased onto his back and hooked his legs over Alvin without any guidance, hips lifting so Alvin would have no trouble with entry. 

Alvin and Jude held hands, Alvin pinning Jude’s to the boulder. Alvin eased in and out, Jude bucking along in response. 

Their eyes met, their gazes held, and time seemed trapped in that brief moment. When Jude reached orgasm, he let out a cry that echoed so loud he thought he might be heard all the way to Bermia Gorge. Alvin would have been loud, too, had Jude’s voice not drowned him out. Only monsters and maybe travelers might hear them, but as Jude went limp against the rock, he did not care who caught them and what might be done to them if they were taken under custody for indecent behavior.

Well, he did not care until a few minutes later, when it sunk in what they had done. He hurried to his feet, used water from a canteen to rinse off his hands, and tripped around trying to pull on his clothing. 

Alvin folded his arms and laughed. “What are you so worried about?” asked Alvin.

“You’re not as worried as you should be!”

“No one’s going to catch us.”

“Let’s get out of here. I promised Driselle I’d have tea with her later today while you were out talking to the merchants, but now we’ll need showers…”

“Calm down, Jude. We’ll be just fine.”

Jude stared at Alvin. There were a lot of times he should not have believed Alvin, but those had all been in the past. “Yeah, it will be,” he finally agreed.


End file.
